


A Flustered Mess

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bamf marinette, Cheeky Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Luka, Luka is a hot mess, Lukanette, Marinette is strong, Married Couple, Married Lukanette, Romance, she loves teasing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr! I hope you guys will like it! Somehow got hooked on the concept of BAMF Marinette/Strong Marinette and a flustered Luka (especially as a married couple) :3
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	A Flustered Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr! I hope you guys will like it! Somehow got hooked on the concept of BAMF Marinette/Strong Marinette and a flustered Luka (especially as a married couple) :3

Anyone that knew Luka Couffaine, knew that he was a pretty chill guy.

There were a handful of things that could get him out of his composed shell and even lesser things that could truly make him angry.

The most he's ever gotten angry over were all things connected to his friends or family. Whenever they would get hurt or wronged.

Luka Couffaine was a pretty chill guy, but he absolutely lost all his cool whenever she entered the room.

Marinette Couffaine-Cheng.

His wife.

His adorable, kind, smart, creative, crafty, strong and adorable wife.

Did he say adorable already?

She only came up to his shoulders, but she could easily lift him if she wanted.

Which she never failed to employ that particular strength of hers from all the years of being Ladybug. While Viperion and Ladybug had different skills and powers, he could easily admit Ladybug was stronger, not just for the fact her Miraculous was one of the strongest.

Marinette Couffaine-Cheng could kick ass and he loved her for it.

There had been a moment one particular night when she went home from a late shift, still furiously working on her designs.

She'd taken the shorter route to their house, an alleyway which was normally safe.

But not safe on that night.

A group of thugs and no-good roamed the street and Marinette had been surrounded, outnumbered five to one.

For Luka, that had been one of his worst fears and nightmares.

For Marinette, it had been a everyday inconvenience.

The smoothness with which she easily flipped one huge guy over her shoulder and twisted the arm of another, while keeping her legs locked around a third one's neck, just so to make him faint.

The way she'd dropkicked the fourth man, how he staggered and ran away from this 5'4 tiny woman throwing his partner after him, saying how they could be prepared for the police to come after them.

Luka himself had nearly fainted when Marinette had called him that night, saying how she accidentally had twisted her ankle while performing a roundhouse kick at one of the thugs.

Viperion may have taken a short time to get his wife, but he sped past the streets to alert the police quickly, making sure they caught the thugs before he tended to Marinette.

When the scaled hero had gathered her carefully in his arms to head back home, his wife had just giggled and lovingly pecked his cheek. "My hero."

He snorted, kissing her forehead, gaze worriedly scanning her figure. "You sound as if I saved you."

Marinette had shrugged and smiled at him so sweetly. "Well, you did save me the long walk back home with a throbbing ankle."

Luka could just shake his head.

His little melody had amazed him since the first time they met and she never failed to amaze him every day after. She always had something up her sleeve, always a backup plan or three stored in her wonderous mind.

Marinette knew how much her husband adored her, just how she adored him, and the little minx never failed to take advantage of that.

Luka was pinned against the kitchen counter, squirming on top of the wooden surface when his wife's hands rested on the counter behind him, close to his hips. "Marinette, what are you up to?"

He wouldn't admit it immediately, but the sight of his cute, small wife acting confident and flirty always made him weak in the knees.

Not to mention that Ladybug strength she sometimes used.

"Hmm...I don't know." she fluttered her long eyelashes, a mischievous smile curling her lips. "I just wanted to appreciate my very handsome husband." she stretched on her tip toes and kissed his nose, giggling when a fierce blush covered the entirety of his face.

Luka tried to hide his expression with his hand, butterflies wagging a war within his stomach. "L-Little melody, you just-" he stopped himself, twisting his face away so she didn't see the blush on his face.

Marinette laughed, prying his hand away and nuzzling her nose with his, a devious glint in her eye. "Aw, you're blushing Luka!"

He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, face burning red from all the sweet kisses she kept peppering all over it.

He enjoyed the attention, but really grew flustered when his wife smirked at him. "I love you, my knight."

Luka's expression softened, cheeks red and he chuckled, leaning down to rest his forehead against his wife's. "Love you too, my melody."

Peaceful silence filled their house, until Luka yelped suddenly and jumped.

He arched an eyebrow down at his grinning wife, holding him like he was a big stuffed teddy bear far too big for a woman of her stature to carry but his feet still didn't touch the floor, her strong arms wrapped around his middle. "Marinette..."

"Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading! :)


End file.
